turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Logan (meta)
Leverage Fighting In case it comes in handy, if you need a visual on how this universe's Logan fights, if you've seen Leverage, he's a lot like Eliot. Just as tough, just as vicious, but doesn't hit nearly as hard (Which is different than the ANSK version, where he's much less vicious, weaker, /and a bit slower.) I'm sure it will come in handy at some point. Leverage is on my list, though it's far, far down (ie, if I remember it exists while thinking about watching the xfiles) XD I got bored and started marathoning it. As a show, it's okay, but there are some pretty brilliant moments. The fight that got my attention, if you need the visual and wanna skip wading through the whole thing, is in Season 1, episode 12 ("The Second David Job") and starts about 25 minutes in. The little laugh near the end sold it. *notes in personnel files* Also, you should recognize the one of the actors playing what's a recurring role from /''Firefly'' (where he also played a recurring role) at least if you hang around for the entire thing, through all the cuts. And just like that, Leverage got a boost in the queue! Faceclaim Spotted this guy playing a very, very good thief: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1505157/mediaindex?ref_=nmmd_md_sm. Instantly struck me as a possible younger Jones brother. Bonus points: actually Australian. O_o wow. Wow. I don't know which Jones he plays, but wow. I'm leaning toward Logan for him. We'll see if I'm still in love with the face tomorrow morning, but it's looking good. Best of luck, sir! Locks I highly doubt there exists a manual lock that Logan couldn't crack, (but he keeps that fact very close under his hat. I imagine that he stashed a set of lock picks in a bag of Jackson's at some point during our fireflies' courtship, found it when the PTB dropped him and Jackson off for their jetleg nap, and smuggled it in). True enough about Logan and manual locks, though he doesn't really /need the special tools; it's just much, much faster if he has them. A couple of heavy, stiff wires and he can get through most doors. And that is one of his most closely guarded secrets. The Great Christmas Scene The "Great Christmas Scene of Twenty-ought-eight" is generally considered the single most /'spectacular' fight the Jones parents ever had, complete with vocal cord-shredding yelling and possibly thrown objects. The catalyst: The police forcibly return a very worse-for-wear sixteen-year-old Logan to his parents about ten weeks after he runs away from home and school. The gist: whose fault it was the kid turned out this way, which of them squelched the idea of emancipating him (not that a magistrate would've granted one to such a troubled kid, anyway), what're they gonna do about it now, etc etc. Meanwhile, kindergartener Derek is hiding in the bathroom, Jackson's trying to comfort him, and Logan's dead asleep in Jackson's bed (his own room having been converted into an office within a couple of weeks of his disappearance). A follow-on to the Great Christmas Scene is Logan crashing at Nanny's place and demonstrating to her how breakable he actually is. Jimmy Fitzroy, Senior I'd been wondering why Logan, with all of his unfriendly and antisocial tendencies, took Blossom and Bubbles under his wing when they arrived in Sydney. Turns out the answer is Jimmy Fitzroy ("Dad" in "China Doll"). Seems Jimmy took it upon himself to mentor sub-adult Logan on how fight clubs and the Sydney underworld in general worked and they stayed friendly over the years. Jimmy even recruited Logan as back-up on a couple of his bodyguard jobs (including the botched 'Donut' job Logan mentions to Jimmi in his note). This is why Jimmy feels free to tease Logan and knows one of his old nicknames and Logan takes his leave with something like respect.Category:Logan (meta) Category:Meta Pages Category:PPDC (mention) Category:Logan breaks in Category:Birthday Present arc Category:Logan fights Category:Leverage (reference) Category:Firefly Category:ANSK & Turtles contrasts